Fake Damsel
by boycrazy30008
Summary: Connor sneaks out to go hunting, and comes across a damsel in distress. In this story Connor lives with Angel at Wolfram and Hart. Warning - Spanking of a minor.


_Another one shot! This one was also written for ficwriter's 20 prompts. Its for the prompt lust! I really hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>Connor sighed in complete boredom. He was currently laying on his bed, in his dad's living quarters at Wolfram and Hart where he had been banished to an hour ago when his Dad's assistant Harmony told him that some demon with a name he couldn't pronounce wanted a meeting now. So instead of practicing his fighting with either Spike, or his Dad; he had been sent to bed.<p>

He understood why his dad had to go to the stupid meeting, but he didn't see why he couldn't have gone on a demon hunt with Spike, Gunn, and Wesley. Hell even Fred had gone on this hunt, so they couldn't be expecting anything seriously dangerous, but Angel had insisted the hunt was to dangerous, and he was to young to go without Angel. Connor rolled onto his back and crossed his arms over his chest. He was completely bored.

Connor thought about going down, and trying to find Lorne. The green demon always had some sort of idea to keep Connor busy, and entertained. He knew where that would end him though. Chances are he would make it halfway to Lorne would do nothing more than send him to bed and call Angel. Connor sighed annoyed at how unfair this all was. He was 16 and capable enough to go hunting with the others, and not sent to bed so early. It was only nine-thirty.

That's it! He had made his mind up! Connor was going hunting whether Angel liked it or not! Connor stood up, and dressed as quickly as he could while making a minimal amount of noise. He was sick of being treated like a little kid! He was the destroyer! He had grown up fighting off demons in Quor'toth! He knew how to take care of himself, and didn't need his father hovering over his shoulder to protect him.

Fully dressed now Connor headed stealthily out of his bedroom, and into the living room. The living room had the only windows that would open wide enough for Connor to squeeze threw without it being obvious as to where he had gone. Opening the window quickly he climbed out, shutting the window all but an inch before jumping down, and landing haphazardly in the alley below. He winced slightly as he hit the ground in a kneel. He could feel the sting of a skinned knee as he took off down the empty alley.

Connor didn't know where he was heading, but he hoped to catch somethings scent soon. Connor hoped to run into a vampire nest, or even a few demons. Something to end the restlessness he had felt at being locked in his room had caused. He hated being stuck in their apartment at the law firm, but Angel refused to let him roam the halls of Wolfram and Hart alone.

Veering left Connor checked the ally for any witnesses before scaling the side of a rundown building. He was hoping to throw anyone who might try to follow his scent off, while still searching for a hunt. He ran across the roofs of the buildings, jumping the distance between the rooftops easily. He jumped high, hoping the pattern would throw off anyone trying to follow his scent. He knew it was likely that something would catch his scent, and try to pick a fight, and it wouldn't help him pull this little escapade off without getting caught if he ended up mauled by a sneak attack.

Connor turned right sharply jumping to the ground , and taking off at a slightly hurried pace. He smelt something! A mix of panic, and fear. Excitement, and dread coming from a few blocks down. He could smell the demon before he reached the alley. He saw them man pressing the woman against the wall, and was instantly infuriated. He had seen men treating women horribly since he had arrived, and Angel had repeatedly told him how wrong it was.

Connor wasted no time in rushing down the alley, and roughly pulling the man away from the woman and throwing him across the alley and into the brick wall. Connor turned to the man, and began to stalk towards him. He was shocked when the man's gaze shifted frantically between Connor and the woman, before scrambling to his feet and racing from the alley way in complete fear.

Connor gazed after the man, to shocked to give chase. He turned back to the woman who was standing against the wall staring at him in shock. He approached her slowly, hesitant in case he frightened her into running. As he got within arms length of her she reached out unexpectedly and slammed him against the wall.

Connor reacted in a split section shoving against the woman desperately! He couldn't help but pause in shock at how ineffective his strength was on the iron grip around his arms. He struggled desperately! HE couldn't understand how this woman, who smelled completely human; had such an advantage in strength on him.

"Your a feisty little brat aren't you!" The woman said seductively. Connor paused his struggles at the voice. He didn't know why but he had an extreme urge to be still and listen to this voice. To obey it no matter what seeped through the dark luscious red lips.

"What are you?" Connor asked letting a hint of fear seep into his voice.

"Hush now," The woman lured. Connor felt himself instantly still. "That's nothing for you to be concerned with." Connor didn't understand what was taking over his body. He knew this was wrong! Knew this woman couldn't possibly be human, and that meant he should probably kill her, but something was telling him to obey her, because he wanted her! Wanted her to himself! His mind was screaming at him to attack, or run! To get the hell away from this woman, and go back home, but his body seemed to be doing things completely without his consent.

"St-stop!" Connor managed to force his voice into working. The woman appeared shocked that her command had gone unheeded.

"So strong willed!" She gushed at him. "Able to resist my will so well. Don't worry though, it never lasts!" She traced a finger around his lips. "This should be extraordinary!" The voice washed over him. The seductive voice held a tinge of darkness to it, and Connor tried to force his mind to focus on that instead of the unnatural urge to rip the clothes from the woman's body. Connor's face must had held more fear than he would have wanted to show, because the woman began to stroke his cheek. "Don't be scared!" She cooed evilly. "This will be very fun for you... In the beginning."

Connor couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat at the hidden threat. "You have no idea whats going on, do you!" The woman mocked seductively! "Poor baby, well maybe this will clear things up." Connor jumped back in horror as the once beautiful face changed to a mouth filled with Razor sharp teeth, and a long hose for a tongue. The Demon lunged forward, aiming for his mouth, when in an instance the woman was ripped off of him, and her head, alone and detached.

Connor jumped back shocked as he watched the head roll down the alley, before turning his gaze to glance up at his very angry father. "Dad!" Connor gasped shocked at his father's sudden appearance. Angel reached forward and grabbed Connor by the arm, pulling his son to his side and landing two quick smacks to his behind. "Ow! Dad don't!" Connor blushed brightly noticing Spike, Gunn, and Wesley standing behind his dad.

"You be quiet!" Angel said sternly, before lifting Connor into his arms and turning to face Gunn. "You three deal with this body. I'm taking Connor home!" Connor squirmed slightly in Angel's arms as his father began walking down the alley way. Angel rounded the corner before placing Connor on his feet and grabbing his arm tightly. "What in the hell were you thinking!" Angel shouted angrily landing another sharp smack to Connor's butt.

"Ow!" Connor cried out in pain as he twisted in a worthless attempt to get out of his father's grip. Angel began to tug Connor down the street towards a parked car. Angel walked up to the car, and opened the car door, before propelling Connor into the car with another smack to the behind. Angel was in the drivers seat in a heart beat. Connor knew Angel didn't truly want an answer to his question, but felt the need to speak anyway. "Dad..."

"I don't wanna hear a word from you until we get home!" Angel said sternly. "Understood!"

"Yes sir," Connor said quietly slouching down as far as he could in his seat. The journey back to the law firm seemed to take much longer than it should have, but sped by way to fast for Connor's liking. Angel parked the car into a random parking space in the underground parking lot before getting out and walking to Connor's side.

Angel opened the door, and Connor was quick to climb out, not wanting to anger his father anymore than he already had. Angel grabbed him firmly by the arm, and sent him propelling ahead of him with another firm smack to his behind. They entered the Elevator, and Angel entered the secret code that would take them directly to their apartment. Once the elevator doors shut Angel turned to face his son. "When we get upstairs you go directly to your room, and put your nose in the corner!"

"Yes sir," Connor said quietly. Angel was angry, and Connor knew he was in enough trouble without arguing about what he believed to be a punishment he was WAY to old for! The elevator dinged again, before the doors slowly opened, and Connor exited quickly, and rushed to his room, and into a corner.

He hated this part. Standing with his nose in a corner, waiting for Angel to come in. Connor hated the fact that he was supposed to be thinking about what he did _wrong!_ Especially now when he didn't believe that he truly did something wrong. The shock from what the woman had turned into, and had nearly done to him was wearing off, and now Connor was more than ready to prove to his dad that he had done nothing wrong. He didn't plan for whatever that thing was to come along, and he had thought he was helping the woman. Even if the woman had been a demon, he had saved the man's life, and that meant that the attack wasn't worthless. Connor knew deep down that no argument he made was going to convince his Dad that he was justified in going out hunting, but he truly believed he hadn't done anything wrong.

Connor rubbed his eyes in both annoyance, and exhaustion. That's when he caught sight of the now closed window, and was almost instantly filled with guilt. It clicked to him now that in order for Gunn, Wesley, and Spike to be with Angel when he had shown up, Angel would need to call them and inform them that he was missing. Which meant that Angel had been worried enough to interrupt a hunt and call in for back up. Connor felt bad, knowing he had worried everyone, but that didn't mean he wanted to be in trouble. He knew exactly what Angel's plans were.

Angel chose this moment to enter his son's room, and walk over to the desk in the corner. He spun the chair around and sat down. "Come here Connor," Angel said sternly. Connor turned around and walked slowly towards Angel making sure to keep out of arms length for as long as possible. Angel wasn't taking any stalling tactics though. He reached forward and tugged Connor to stand between his legs. "Would you like to explain to me what was going through your head when you decided to sneak out?" Angel asked sternly.

"I-i just wanted to go hunting," Connor said hating how weak his voice sounded. Even he knew the justification was worthless.

"After I told you that you were to young to go without me! Especially to young for you to go alone!" Angel said sternly, letting only a small portion of anger seep into his voice.

"But I've gone hunting by myself before! Lots of times!" Connor argued defensively.

"And how many times have I allowed you to go hunting on your own!" Angel asked his voice growing firmer. Connor opened his mouth to once again defend himself but Angel cut him off. "I don't want to here it Connor! You know the rules, and you know damn well your not allowed to hunt by yourself! You almost got killed tonight! What were you thinking going after her alone!"

"I was fine! I could have killed her myself!" Connor defended himself weakly. "The only reason she got me was because she smelled human! I thought she was being attacked by some guy!"

"You thought she was being attacked?" Angel sounded confused at first, but realization quickly dawned over his face. "Connor, do you now what she was?" Angel sounded alarmed.

"A demon," Connor said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Connor she was a succubus!" Angel exclaimed letting the sternness seep back into his voice.

"A what?" Connor's voice, and face was a perfect picture of confusion. He had never once heard of this type of demon.

"A Succubus. It's a she-demon who seduces men, and then kills them!" Angel said firmly. "That's what she was doing to the man you thought was attacking her, and that's what she tried to do to you!"

"But she smelled human, why?" Connor asked cocking his head to one side. Angel had to force himself not to smile at how cute, and young Connor looked.

"It's one of their tricks," Angel said exasperated. "They want you to believe their completely human!" Connor looked slightly stunned.

"But, why..."

"Hold on, we'll talk about this later!" Angel said firmly. "Right now we are going to deal with you sneaking out!" Angel set the stern look back on his face, and Connor squirmed in his place between Angel's legs. "Connor do you understand why your in trouble?" Angel asked softly, he hated punishing his son, but completely understood why it was necessary. Connor nodded his head. "Answer me out loud Connor," Angel said firmly.

"Yes sir," Connor said softly. He dropped his eyes to stare at his feet.

"Would you like to tell me what for," Angel persisted lifting Connor's chin to meet his eyes.

"Because I snuck out to go hunting by myself," Connor said softly. Angel reached out and began to unbutton Connor's pants, causing the teenager to whimper softly. Angel wasted no time in pulling Connor's pants, and boxers down, before tipping his son over his lap.

Angel began landing smack after smack to Connor's exposed butt, and Connor for his part tried not to cry out from the building fire in his backside. He couldn't however stop himself from squirming as the sharp swats landed. Angel wasted no time turning the teenagers behind a shade of first light, and then dark pink.

"Ow!" Connor cried out at one particularly painful smack. "I'm sorry! Dad please stop!" Connor couldn't stop the begging tone in his voice as he pleaded with his dad. Angel didn't relent on his onslaught of smacks to Connor's behind, even though it tore his heart apart to ignore his little boys pleading.

"I don't ever want to catch you even thinking about sneaking out again!" Angel said sternly. He never once relented in the speed, or force behind his swats.

"Ow!" Connor cried out. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Connor's sobs broke through his pleading. "Daddy! Please stop!" Angel's heart ached hearing the broken sobs coming from his little boy.

"The next time I find out you tried to go hunting by yourself I won't wait until we get home to have this little chat! Understand!" Angel kept his voice stern.

"Yes!" Connor sobbed desperately. "Daddy stop! I'm sorry!" Connor cried harder as he went limp over Angel's lap, and Angel knew it was time to finish. He landed ten more swats, harder than the ones before; to the already red bottom, before stopping and rubbing his little boys back. Connor didn't seem to realize the spanking was over, until Angel pulled his boxers up, pulled his jeans off, and lifted him up to sit on his lap.

"Your okay," Angel cooed softly as Connor clung tightly to his neck. "Your okay, Daddy's got you." Connor's sobs lasted a good fifteen minutes with Angel holding him, and speaking soothingly. Eventually the sobs turned to cries, which turned to whimpers, which drifted to hiccups, which were lost in sleep. Angel held him long after he drifted off to sleep, and watched the even breathing of his only child. Eventually he stood, with Connor cradled in his arms, and pulled the comforter on the bed back. He laid Connor down on his stomach, before tucking him in snugly in the bed.

Angel stood back, watching his son sleep for a few more minutes before leaving the room. He pulled out his phone. He would call Gunn, and tell him to postpone the rest of the _emergency _meeting until tomorrow. Tonight he wanted to be home, and close to his son. He dialed the number as he poured himself a mug of blood from the fridge.

Tonight he was staying close to home.

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<em>


End file.
